


wingman (i'm right here)

by eggsungs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Romance, Romantic Comedy, i actually love them sm wtf, i literally love nct guys fuck, i love nct? wow, i love them, markhyuck did THAT, markhyuck makes me feel gooey, norenmin did that im cryingn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsungs/pseuds/eggsungs
Summary: “You know Lee Jeno?” Hyuck started to smile, eyes twinkling at Mark’s pathetic expression.“Well? What about him?”“He’s kinda hot. And he’s gay, Mark. I can go after him.” Hyuck put his hand under his face, grinning sheepishly.Mark’s face scrunched in confusion. “He’s bisexual.”“Like you.” Hyuck stuck his tongue out, then squeezed his face in a rowdy attempt to look like Mark. “But anyway, once he’s all over me” (at which Mark actually put his face into his hands) “my point will be proven.”-or, in which Lee Donghyuck tries to get a boyfriend and makes Mark, his best friend and the one with unbeknownst interest upon him, his wingman.





	1. vision

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my first fic! woohoo, i got so much inspiration for a markhyuck fic i HA D HAD HAD to but here I am. please enjoy this! this will be a five part short story that will not make your heart break but will make your heart ache for a mark lee :)

“Goddamnit, Mark, not again. This is the second time this week.”

Mark leaned between Hyuck and his own desk, sharing the same square of air. Hyuck was practically breathing in his face at this point, though his eyes were directed at his blank notebook page. He glanced at Mark once, then huffed.

“I mean, you can’t go out with someone you don’t know.” Mark crossed his arms in reason, though it did seem kind of hurtful to reject a girl’s detailed love confession in a pretty pink envelope. 

“You know, for someone who’s dated so much, you sure have little knowledge about, like, anything, huh.” Hyuck swiveled around and grinned, toothy smile flashing at Mark  
.  
“You know, for someone who hasn’t dated at all, you sure have so much knowledge about, like, anything, huh.” The sunkissed boy’s skin tinted a deep shade of maroon as he turned around again, pissed.

“I have dated before, Mark Lee.”

“That was two years ago. In middle school.”

Anxious, Hyuck tapped his pencil on his right knee. “Okay, fine.”

“Okay, fine.” came Mark’s response, sliding down into his seat next to his friend’s.

“Wait. I can prove to you that I have some knowledge.”

“Oh my god, Hyuck.” Mark tried not to cradle his own face in his hands. Any idea that Donghyuck said on a whim were to be taken seriously, though they never ended up successfully. In the second grade of primary school, Hyuck took a poor live frog to Mark’s mother when her son raved about the taste of frog-legs from his three-day trip in China, which ended with a fifteen-minute lecture from his own mother about cleanliness and having any form of respect.

Hyuck could never figure out why asking about a “delicacy” would be considered disrespectful.  
“You know Lee Jeno?” Hyuck started to smile, eyes twinkling at Mark’s pathetic expression.

“Well? What about him?”

“He’s kinda hot. And he’s gay, Mark. I can go after him.” Hyuck put his hand under his face, grinning sheepishly. 

Mark’s face scrunched in confusion. “He’s bisexual.”

“Like you.” Hyuck stuck his tongue out, then squeezed his face in a rowdy attempt to look like Mark. “But anyway, once he’s all over me” (at which Mark actually put his face into his hands) “my point will be proven.”

-

The high school the pair attended was none other than a traditional Asian highschool, which meant only homeroom everyday with alternating teachers, but it also meant that Hyuck couldn’t directly talk to Lee Jeno very often. Also, it meant that Mark had to see Hyuck’s mischevious schemes every other day, but he didn’t mind it that much.

After middle school, Mark became distant to his classmates. He wouldn’t laugh and talk around as much as he used to, and he could start to count the numbers of friends he had. To Hyuck’s disgust, this also seemed to create the “Cold Ice Prince” persona, which made girls peek through the windows at times to get a better look at Mr. Mark Lee. Donghyuck was one of the people who stayed, bugging him about having a better PlayStation area and stealing his mother’s kimbap. 

So when Donghyuck made the effort to glance at Lee Jeno as a perfect reenactment of a few girls to Mark’s ice-prince persona, Mark felt troubled. His comrade- well, more like he was a sidekick to Hyuck- was moving without him, to get back at him. It happened multiple times before, but the fact that the end result would probably have nothing to do with himself made him sit on the edge of his seats in stressful anxiety, like he thought, a mother and its baby chick.

When he tells this to Huang Renjun, who is somewhere between a good friend and a Donghyuck but the only source of placing confidential information, Mark is told that he has a crush. “Excuse me, what?”

“That’s what it sounds like to me.” Renjun sits and sneakily pops a barbeque chip into his mouth, munching. Mouth still chewing, he mutters: “Take your chances, Mark.”

“Can you please elaborate-”

“Start stretching, people! You cannot keep doing first position forever.” The teacher barks and glares at Mark, who has been given a no-visitor-within-dancing-parameters warning about sixteen times. He grabs Renjun’s bag of snacks and heads outside, head throbbing. He swears he sees Renjun wink from the mirror next to him.

\- 

“What’re you up to, wise one?” Mark shuffled through his backpack as he listened to Donghyuck’s question, phone squeezed between his bent head and shoulder. 

“Nothing much, you? Learn something today?”

“Well, not yet.” Mark could hear Donghyuck’s body thumping on his bed, positioning himself next to his vibrant collection of pillows after a few grunts. “Is Renjun home?”

“Yeah.” Not only was Renjun Mark’s friend for venting, but also an exchange student staying at Mark’s apartment for a year. “Why?”  
“I presume that you’ve already talked to him, about… you know. My great vision.”

“Vision,” Mark chuckled, investigating the contents of his math textbook. “I like that.”

“Okay, that’s really not helping. But he’s not here… I mean, there, is he?” The tone in Hyuck’s voice was a small bit frightening when he didn’t know what to do with his elaborate plans.

“No, what is it?”

“Mark,” Donghyuck whimpered. “Jeno has so many boys around him.”

Mark burst out laughing, an unknown relief replacing another unknown weight on his shoulders. “This is why you sound so weird?”

“Can you… help me? Please, I’m trying to prove a point to you but I do need a few minutes of your time for a while.”

“Don’t count on it,” Mark replied, writing a bit of analysis on the pages. “I’m here, always.”

\- 

What Mark hadn’t imagined is that he would have to spend a “few minutes” of his time getting to know Lee Jeno just for someone who made his heart feel a little softer when he was safe at home. Of course, this was realized later, after warming up to Lee Jeno who was very much a bore. Not to offend him for sure, but the thing with Jeno was that he was both easily amused by misprinted pictures in the English textbook that Mark would show to break an awkward silence, and the cause of that awkward silence: whenever Jeno tried to crack a joke.

Jeno made it clear in the beginning that he wasn't attracted to Mark. In fact, he said he was quite mindful of the fact that the first thing Mark told him was that he had a transfer student at home. Mark and Jeno had talked before, when they were on the soccer team together for one semester, but never as a label called "friends." Mark felt so pained about Jeno's reasoning for dangerous exchange students that the words "DOING IT ALL FOR HYUCK" buzzed around his head every five seconds during that lunch period Mark forced himself into the classroom next door to find out about his preference in romantics. 

"So what do you like about guys?"

"Mark, you're bisexual too." Jeno's eyes formed into crescents as he laughed at his own statement, causing the distress on Mark's forehead to wrinkle. 

"Asking for a friend."

"Is that friend Lee Donghyuck?" Jeno inquired, eyebrows in question.

"How would you know that?"

"Life's not hard when you don't have many friends, Mark Lee. I'll see to it."

Mark spent the rest of the lunchtime in the bathroom, unable to face Hyuck's definite incoming insults on how he did a terrible job and outed him. Or maybe it was because he cared too much about the person asking for a favor to see if someone other than himself was harboring just a little bit of care for him, when the one in the middle's heart burst because of all the care leaking out of it.


	2. calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuck pulled out his phone. In search of the answer to his loosely-based duel, he’d gotten Mark to pull it off as a wingman, but forgot about the “friend” part of the whole thing before that. The emergency contact number answered on the first ring.
> 
> “Hello?”
> 
> “Mark! Mark Lee. Markle Farkle-”
> 
> After audibly sighing, a seemingly crouched-over Mark Lee spoke: “Yes?”
> 
> “I just dmed him. How fast does he take to answer?”
> 
> “Gee, Hyuck. I don’t know. Are you that into the challenge you made for yourself? Or are you actually finding him attractive?” Mark’s attitude seemed less than curious, but Hyuck didn’t care.
> 
> “He’s terrifically attractive, mind you.” A notification popped up on Hyuck’s screen amidst the ten seconds of silence the other emitted. “Would you look at that. I’ll talk to you later, Mark. Text me about your day.”
> 
> Mark hung up first.

The words “Jeno” and “Lee” were the only words that seemed to appear before Donghyuck as he stared at the Twitter profile looming before him.

2 years ago, Lee Donghyuck participated in his first relationship, and shortly after (2 months, to be exact- their exact dating time) he immersed himself into watching television to find advice.

The fact that he knew cheesy dramas like Boys over Flowers were nothing near realistic wasn’t the sad part; he practically took knowledge from mostly the opposite of what he saw onscreen to initiate relationship advice- for Mark. When Mark encountered his fourth one-week-long girlfriend, Donghyuck mustered up to him and told him that physical contact was very necessary in both long-term and short-term relationships.

Mark stopped engaging in those monstrosities shortly afterward.

Well, thanks to Mark, Donghyuck was able to find the social media account of the school’s hottest bi- in his own words, not Mark’s.

“Should I message… him…” Hyuck’s fingers hovered over his computer mouse, thoughts wavering along with it.

On one hand, a vague point could be easily discarded, and on another, he could use this chance to find another relationship and use the tactics he’d learned to combat the doom that would end up with two not-so-happy parties trying to ignore the other for eternity. A break up.

He decided for it.

Haethere: Lee Jeno! Hello :3

Disgusting, but not nasty-over-the-top. Hyuck smiled, lips forming slight dimples that reminded him of Mark.

Mark, goddamn.

Hyuck pulled out his phone. In search of the answer to his loosely-based duel, he’d gotten Mark to pull it off as a wingman, but forgot about the “friend” part of the whole thing before that. The emergency contact number answered on the first ring.

“Hello?”

“Mark! Mark Lee. Markle Farkle-”

After audibly sighing, a seemingly crouched-over Mark Lee spoke: “Yes?”

“I just dmed him. How fast does he take to answer?”

“Gee, Hyuck. I don’t know. Are you that into the challenge you made for yourself? Or are you actually finding him attractive?” Mark’s attitude seemed less than curious, but Hyuck didn’t care.

“He’s terrifically attractive, mind you.” A notification popped up on Hyuck’s screen amidst the ten seconds of silence the other emitted. “Would you look at that. I’ll talk to you later, Mark. Text me about your day.”

Mark hung up first.

Jeknowsbest: hey! You’re in class c right?

Haethere: yeah haha,,,

Jeknowsbest: what’s up? Donghyuck, right? It just says hyuck there  
Haethere: Yes! Sorry about that~i’m doing ok

Jeknowsbest: don’t worry about it. Glad you’re doing good,, i’m great too. 

Haethere: great :)

God, it was so awkward. Hyuck’s phone pinged.

Annoying orange:  
Spent like twenty minutes trying to get jeno to talk to me like a normal person  
Wbu

Donghyuck smiled.

Hyuck (myself):   
Spent like twenty minutes trying to get mark to talk to me like a normal person - he has 1 (one) friend can u believe

-

“Jaemin! Hi, hello. Hi.” Hyuck panted as he stopped short in his tracks, trying to do so quietly in front of the busied brunette boy on the other side of the counter. The bell chimed behind them from the other’s impact.

“You’re late. My break has been over.” Whipped cream practically flew on the iced coffee that Jaemin was handling.

Jaemin. Another introduction that deemed appropriate to Hyuck’s personal life outside of school and Mark Lee. The actual next-door neighbor that was in fact, not Mark Lee. Also homeschooled. “Look, I’m sorry. I was just talking to Jeno after school.”

“You’re still going on about that, aren’t you.” Jaemin yelled the name of the customer’s name that he misspelled purposely and met eyes with our hero. “What’s really boiling?”

“Besides the fact that I’m miserably failing math and Mark has no idea what he’s doing either, there’s really nothing. Oh, but Jeno is actually even greater-looking up close.”

“So good-looking that you had to ogle at him for fifteen minutes? Late to our sacred coffee meeting?” Jaemin clicked on the cashier and slipped his own card into the slot. “You owe me double tomorrow.”

“Fantastic. But no.” Hyuck pulled up a chair at the counter before him. “He’s cute, alright. I just don’t understand his- his humor.”  
“Sounds like a you problem to me, my friend.” Jaemin smiled and filled a coffee cup to the half-mark, leaving five awkward seconds of silence.

“How’s new employee? The one that you were actually ogling at.”

“His name’s Renjun.”

Hyuck’s eyes widened. “Pee. Mark’s transfer student guy’s name is Renjun too. Coincidence?”

Jaemin flushed red again after the second mention of Renjun. “Great. Let’s talk about Mark.” He poured some foam into the cup. “How is it possible you guys have like- never had the gut feeling for each other? Is that ever going to happen?”

“God, no.” It seemed like a typical situation in which Hyuck would burst out laughing like a maniac at the mention of even seeing his best friend romantically. He didn’t laugh. “You know, it wouldn’t do any good with our friendship. What we have is so pure.”

Jaemin handed him the coffee. “Sounds like… a crush to me, Hyuck.”

“Don’t say that ever again.” 

-

“What are you possibly doing Saturday?”

“Probably playing Mario Kart for 3 hours and then crashing the bed. Wanna come over?”

“No,” Hyuck said, turning on his side and staring out the window into Mark’s building. Mark’s light was open, and his light silhouette was leaned in his chair, doing more homework. “Honestly, I don’t know why I asked you that in the first place. Can you find out Jeno’s plans for Saturday?”

“Mmph.” Mark’s shadow now folded its arms, hands no longer occupying the workspace. “What do I get from this?”

“A hug and a kiss.” Hyuck chuckled, looking away from Mark’s window.

“Not funny. I need to go to bed, but did you do the problem that Mr. Yoo specifically told us to spend at least thirty minutes on?”

“No, but I can figure out? For you, if you’d like.”

“Great. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

Hyuck grinned. “Oh, and Mark, look out your window.”

The curtain was pulled and light emitted from inside, illuminating Mark’s now joyous face. He smiled wide, and then started to frown with a strange aftertaste.

“I’m going to sleep now, Hyuck. I’ll talk to you later.”

The small night light behind his curtains was enough to fool Mark himself, but not to show Hyuck that Mark was actually studying for another hour. The pang in Hyuck’s heart might have been hidden, but it did hurt a bit. A big little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeyyy you guys! i saw a lot of hits and i reaLLY DID NOT expect that i am very happy thank you guys so much for reading this it means so much to me at a time like this! the chapters will be way longer (around 2k?) from here on out so these two chapters r kind of like introductory but i really hoped u like it and THANK YOU again for making it here! follow me on twitter @eggsungs for possible future social media aus and thank you ! thank you i cannot express how manyy thanks


	3. recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Hyuck end up in a fight about why Hyuck is being so dramatic over a silly point. With a box of memories and the help of a friend, Hyuck starts venturing on his journey of feelings for Mark Lee.

What Hyuck was wearing right now was astonishing. Going through a bit of trouble to get Mark to come over and criticize outfit choices was downright difficult, but it was so very unnecessary.

He looked goddamn beautiful.

“It’s alright.”

“That’s not helpful, Mark. You said all of them were alright.” Hyuck tore the hoodie off of his shoulders. His shoulders, which threw the hoodie onto the bed Mark was sitting on, not unnerved. The beetroot-colored expression on his face mirrored the look on the other. “Christ, man. You’ve seen my shoulders a billion times, why don’t you…” Hyuck gathered a pair of sneakers and a red sweatshirt. “...chill out?”

Mark tried to avert the topic along with his eyes. “I should be asking you that same exact question. Why don’t you chill out?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hyuck pulled on the sweatshirt and stared at Mark, who was blankly looking at his nightstand.

“I don’t know… you might be, consider this- taking it a little too seriously?”

“Mark Lee. You’re never supposed to question my antics.” Hyuck tugged a bit too hard at his sweatshirt, and he left his hands at his sides in fists. “I’m doing this to prove a point, and if you don’t appreciate it, you don’t have to do anything. I can prove to you that I know things, Mr. Lee.”

Mark sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“You really don’t have to do this. You know what, Hyuck? You know more about relationships than I do. I said it. You don’t have to prove a silly point to me anymore.”

“Silly?!” Hyuck slammed the closet door shut and faced Mark, arms crossed, eyebrows bursting in frustration. Mark was absolutely positively, or negatively in this case, being the most annoying person ever about the most not-annoying point he put across. “Well, you know what? Maybe I do like Jeno and find him super-duper attractive and you can’t do anything about it.”

Mark stood up, calm in a frightening way but not too angrily. “I’ll leave.”

“You what?” “That outfit is the best. See you.” And in a moment Mark was out of Hyuck’s room like he was never there, a few new folds on Hyuck’s blue bedsheets that was out of reach.

-

“Hello?”

“Um,” Hyuck wavered, hands shaking as he held the phone.

“This is Donghyuck Lee.”

“I know, I saved your contact.” A laugh that was actually unnecessary.

“Listen, I’m sorry I’m bailing but I sent my friend to meet you, is that okay?”

“Wait, why’s that?”

“I’m just,” Hyuck sighed and smiled inside his head. “I’m having a little bit of trouble right now.” The last part was strained, and every breath he took afterward felt like he was in a sinking submarine.

“I get it, it’s okay.”

“I’ll talk to you later?”

“Mm. Don’t worry about it.”

Hyuck hung up and stared outside of his window to Mark’s apartment. They fought over silly little things, like television shows and cookie flavors, but they hadn’t had a major fight in what seemed like… 2 years.

_“Duckie,” Mark exclaimed on the phone. “You got a boyfriend and you didn’t bother telling me?”_

_“Um,” Hyuck paced around his room looking for a good explanation._

_“I’m really proud of you! It’s…” It sounded like Mark was smiling on the other line. “...incredible.”_

_“Please don’t get pissed at me for this, Mark. I got with him over a month ago.”_

_“Wait, you.. What? And you didn’t tell-”_

_“I said not to get mad-”_

_Mark was obviously pissed. “We’re not best friends without reason, Hyuck. Do you even- consider me someone to you? That maybe you would confide in like you usually do?”_

_“Mark, I thought you were going to make fun of me-”_

_“What,” Mark panted. “Kind of best friends do that to each other?”_

_Mark hung up. Hyuck cried for about twenty minutes._

Staring into space, Hyuck wiped his dry eyes. For three days after that fight on the phone line, Mark didn’t talk to Hyuck. On the third day, Hyuck couldn’t take it anymore. He broke up with the boy he’d barely spoken to and wasn’t very emotional about it. He went on his knees at Mark and Mark couldn’t help but start to cry, so they reconciled simply.

Only this time, Mark left calmly, as if on his own accord rather than his anger.

Thinking about Mark at this time was too draining. In fact, thinking about how he’d sent Jaemin in place for himself to meet Jeno was terrifying. Even though the boy was at his own workplace, standing someone up and having them meet someone else was downright cruel, but Hyuck just couldn’t find a reason to really do it anymore after his motivation disappeared.

“Duckie.” Hyuck’s mother opened the door to the room upon hearing quiet unreasoned sobs from her son’s room. She smiled warmly, setting a small box of burned DVDs on the ground. “You probably don’t want anyone around right now, but this should cheer you up. I’ll be downstairs anytime you need me.”

God, being blessed with a loving mother was the least of his concerns. He whispered an “I-love-you” to his mother as she left the room, clicking the door shut softly.

The box before him was a petite cardboard material with surprisingly newer DVDs labeled “Medium Donghyuck.”

A misshapen label on the opposite side of this box was titled “10-13 years.” This was the most recent collection of memories Hyuck’s family had gathered. He laughed at his own handwriting scratched on one of the DVDs, called “Grandmama and Grandpapa Talk About Kids.” After investigating and being distracting from moping for a bit, Hyuck inserted what was titled “#1” into his laptop.

A video of two boys on the swings at a playground showed up on his screen. The camera work was a bit rusty, but it showed enough of the children to see what was happening.

_“Hyung, why do you have to be so neat all the time?” The smaller, tan boy said._

_“Because you’re so messy, Duckie. It’s really annoying.”_

_“This isn’t fun.” Boy #1 slid off the swing set, leaving Boy #2 in the air._

_“Hey, wait-” In a terrible effort to slide off the swing Boy #2 landed on his bottom, nearly hit by the swing he’d left in a fall. “Ouch…”_

The video cut to Boy #1 drawing a picture of a deformed Squidward.

Boy #1 was Hyuck. Boy #2 was Mark. Just when he thought he’d thought about Mark too much that day.

After about five minutes of no Mark in sight, Hyuck popped in the next DVD. A now taller and deeper-voiced Hyuck giggled nervously into the camera. “I’m going to come out to my best friend Mark today.” Hyuck rang an all-too-familiar doorbell, revealing a bedheaded Mark, who immediately stiffened and corrected his posture.

_“Oh, what’s up?”_

_“Can I come in? I need to tell you something.” Hyuck pouted at Mark._

_“Does your dad want to too? With his… camera? By the way, hello Mr. Lee.” After three minutes of scrambling and the camera being set in front of Mark’s locked bedroom, the audio began to roll._

_“Mark, do you ever think about love?”_

_“We’re twelve.”_

_“You must’ve had some relationships before, c’mon.”_

_“Donghyuck, I’m twelve.”_

_“Mark,” a shuffle. “I think I like boys.”_

_“Oh.”_

_Five seconds of silence and then an “Oh, wow,” and a “Hyuck, I’m really proud of you for telling me that.”_

_“Thank you for accepting me, Mark.”_

_“Yeah, man. I’m here for you no matter… what.” The door opened and closed, then Hyuck picked up the camera._

_“I did it, Mom and Dad.”_

_“Did your dad leave?”_

_“Uh, I think so, yeah. You know my house is just over there.”_

_“Hyuck.” Hyuck turned to Mark, aloof._

_“What?” “I… I like boys the same way I might like a girl.”_

The film cut off. Hyuck was in uncontrollable tears, yet he put in another DVD.

_“When did we start becoming friends?”_

_“I dunno, like, since forever.” Mark smiled at Hyuck, licking his ice cream._

_Hyuck set down his cup of frozen yoghurt. “Hey, what if, like, my parents have known each other since forever too? Is that why they’re so in love?”_

_Mark couldn’t speak. He was a bit too interested in what his ice cream looked like with that gaze._

_“Wait. What if our parents were also like that too? Except, like friends. That’s why we live so close together and hang out so much, huh? Like our parents?”_

_“Yeah, I guess. Friends.” Mark took another spoonful of his ice cream and stared into space, as Hyuck smiled again at the camera._

“Friends,” Donghyuck whispered. “That’s what we are.” He pinned his emergency contact.

“Mark, this is an emergency and I want you to talk to me. Please.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Open your curtains.”

The rustle on the phone line matched the movement in Mark’s apartment. As he met eyes with the other, Hyuck whispered, “I missed you.”

Mark smiled softly. “I’ll talk to you later, okay? I’m busy with my homework.”

Hyuck nodded before Mark closed his curtains. He missed him without actually knowing it, but somehow found a way to verbalize it.

-

The bell chimed as Hyuck sat down.

“How was your date, mister?”

Jaemin flinched. “God, you scared me because this is definitely over an hour earlier than what we plan.”

“Oh?” Hyuck glanced at the clock on the wall. “Oh,”

“Are you okay in the head right now?”

“No. Please do tell me about your date. Did it go well?”

“Actually,” Jaemin stood across from Hyuck. “The time you asked me to come substitute for you was Renjun’s shift so I asked him to hang out with me before Jeno came, but he stayed a bit longer than- I’m not even bothered so it doesn’t matter, but-”

“Was it a big mistake?” Hyuck held on to Jaemin’s hand. “Baby, I’m so sorry-”

“No, it was the best mistake of my life. Say hello to two goddamn boyfriends.”

“I cannot even comprehend but I am psyched. I really am.”

After fifteen minutes of what was Jaemin explaining how beautiful Jeno’s sad jokes were and Renjun’s godly presence, Jaemin asked Hyuck the burning question: “So, what’s wrong?”

“Mark and I are difficult, Jae.” Hyuck sipped on the free water. “I don’t know if we agree on some things but I’m really missing him right now. I just want to talk to him.”

“Whoa, whoa, easy there. Buddy. Sweet darling Duckie.” Jaemin grinned and squished Hyuck’s cheeks. “You do like him.”

“First of all,” Hyuck shoved Jaemin’s hands off of his face. “Don’t ever touch me like that again. And second, why would I have a crush on my best friend since I was out of the womb when we have something precious like this friendship?”

“Wake up, Hyuck. Clearly he’s been pining for years if he’s being almost your-level dramatic about your little thing with Jeno, which by the way, is hilarious at this second. Point is, you can still be lovers and friends at the same time, and you have something for him, don’t you?”

“God, that’s impossible. Also, none of what you said was coordinated.” Hyuck placed the now-empty cup to the side. “Mark has a crush on me?”

“Oh, all-knowing love expert doesn’t know that the person closest to him has feelings for him.” Jaemin poured a cup of coffee for himself from behind the counter, adding an unhealthy amount of espresso shots. “You cannot play this game with me.”

“Can we talk about something else? I’ll buy you that coffee.”

“Fine. But only because you said so.”

-

Annoying orange:

You wanted to talk?

Hyuck: I mean yeah but like

Idk if i wanna talk about it rn sorry

Kinda confusing?

I’ll get it off my chest later

Annoying orange:

You sure?

Hyuck:

Yeah dw about it :)

Annoying orange:

I’m sorry about earlier

I wasn’t feeling quite right in the head

Hyuck:

we all have those days mark

Annoying orange:

I know

Hyuck:

can i get some fucking cuddles now

Annoying orange:

nope not done with homework

Hyuck:

shit

-

Mark sat in his office chair at home, thinking. The doorbell rang, and he scrambled to get it, thinking it was Donghyuck coming for cuddles he couldn’t promise. Without a person in sight, there was a cardboard box about the size of a standard flower vase filled with burned DVDs and labeled “Medium Hyuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys ! i'm so sorry i couldn't update v soon i was so busy w exams and homework and all that but this chapter isn't even that long and that really sucks but it's going !! to get more eventful yay and if you made it here i just wanna say thank you so so so much. if you wanna read more or get possible future updates and social media aus follow @eggsungs on twt and comment here and tell me what you think! i need both criticism and love so thank you guys so much,, again :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked reading that, please follow @eggsungs on twitter for more coming soon ! i opened a new twitter account and have done NOTHING, so i guess motivation may lead to some neato social media au ideas i have coming up :) thanks for reading! i sincerely hoped u like that


End file.
